


Idiots in Love and Nice Suits

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Funny, Fluffy and Awkward Marriage Proposals [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Marco proposes to Ace, but nothing goes as planned with a D. ...





	

To say Marco was nervous was the understatement of the century. Sitting in the Baratie, he fiddled around with a small box in his hands. He worried and worried again if it was the right size. 

Robin had accompanied him when he had gone to pick out the rings and he trusted her keen eyes, but her rather morbid smile make the hairs on his back stand. God, he hoped this was not her idea of a prank. 

But he owed her as she was the one who got him a private reservation at the last minute at Sanji's restaurant. 

Other restaurants had long since banned Ace because he could eat you out of your own home. The blue eyed man smiled fondly, remembering how he had met Ace, for the first time, his face implanted in food.

His phone ringing interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hey Babe?"

"I just got in the Baratie, Marco. I am never letting Zoro drive ever again."

Marco chuckled. Ace, obviously, had been diagnosed with narcolepsy and wasn't allowed to drive, so he either had Marco or Luffy's friends if he needed a car. Marco had ask Zoro, knowing his navigational skills, to help him, just to give himself enough time to relax and appear natural.

The blonde was far from relaxed when Ace arrived. He was wearing a suit. A suit! The normally calm man was panicking on the inside. Was today a bad day? Did something happen at work? 

The freckled beauty didn't look it though when he settled on the adjacent seat beside the blue eyed man.

"Why the suit?" Marco asked as calmly as his voice could muster.

"Ah...I-I was in an important meeting."

"As a firefighter?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that firefighters can be serious too! Plus you're in a suit and I wanted to match."

"Ace, I am an attorney, I'm always in a suit!" He laughed at his lover's pouting.

Normal chitchat resumed over Ace's inhuman inhaling of food. Then Marco cleared his throat and spoke,

"Ace, I want to tell you something."

Ace stopped eating and looked up to his boyfriend, shoulders tensing a little. 

"Ace, I love you so much, it scares me sometimes. We been through a lot of together and I can't imagine life without you in it, so..." Marco said, as he bent on one knee, a box in his hand,

"Will you marry me?"

"Noooo." Ace groaned. He was visibly upset with Marco.

His lover could feel his heart sinking. Was it too early? They had only been dating for two years, perhaps Ace needed more time.

Steeling his features, the blond said, "Babe, it's okay, if you're not-"

"It's not okay! You ruined it! I had it all planned out!" Ace was positively fuming as he walked around.

"I was going to propose to you!" Ace said, as he took out a small box, identical to Marco's. "I even borrowed money from Nami for the suit! You know, she's a money crazy witch! Do you know what it felt like shopping with Robin for an engagement ring? Oi, Marco, stop laughing!"

But Marco didn't stop, he held his sides and laughed till he was wheezing. Ace didn't know when he followed suit and starting laughing as well.

Proposals accepted and rings taken, the newly engaged couple stepped out, only to be met with a symphony of hugs and celebrations. Apparently, everyone else knew and simply played along.

As a wedding gift, they received a photograph of the memory that would never be forgotten - Marco, in a blue suit, on one knee, a ring box in hand, Ace, in a red suit, standing with a box in hand also, as they both laughed like idiots.

Idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hours, starring Paul Walker in which the main character talks about how he met his wife.


End file.
